LOVE'S TEST
by XxelmsfordbabixX
Summary: HAPPENS AFTER ECLiPSE. Edward and Bella are together. And nothing is getting in the way of their love...right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT. CRITICISM/REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED. TELL ME WHAT YOU /XxwelcometojamrockxX

Edward and I made our way to his Volvo. I was shaking at the thought of telling Charlie that I was now "officially" _engaged. _

Edward probably sensed the tension, and tried to calm my nerves.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said. "You know how it kills me to not be able to read your thoughts."

"I'm worried that Charlie won't want to be apart of us. Like he won't want us to be in his life. I think deep down inside he knew it would happen, but not so soon."

Edward thought carefully about every word I said. I tried to read his expression, but it was the same calm, blank look that I couldn't read. He turned towards me, and took his hands off of the steering wheel.

"Oh my god Edward, we're going to crash!"

I immediately put my hands on the steering wheel, in a sad attempt to try and control the car that I "thought" was moving. I looked out onto the road and saw that we were already parked in the driveway of Charlie's house. Edward tried to fight back a smile, but he couldn't. He burst out laughing.

I could feel my face get flushed. I had gotten so used to Edward's smooth driving that I hadn't even recognized that the car had stopped.

"That's not funny."

I stomped out of the car making sure I slammed the door behind me. I tried too run so that Edward couldn't catch up to me so quickly, but it was a failed attempt. He managed to come out the car, turn on the car alarm, and catch up to me, and take my hand before I had taken two steps. _Damn vampire._

"Bella," he purred. Even thought he was still trying to suppress his laughter, his voice still made me melt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Forgive me?"

I turned to face him. His face was serene, but still fighting the laugh rolling around in him. He smiled the half smile, which immediately suppressed the burst of sarcasm that was supposed to be my ammo. He grabbed my face in his hands.

"I think we should give Charlie the news. He's in a good mood."

I shuddered. Damn _engagement_, damn charming vampire, damn Charlie. Edward sensed the nervousness again.

"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you."

We walked to the steps of Charlie's house, and opened the front door. I heard Edward whisper, "I love you." and it made me feel a _little_ better.

We walked through the door, and Charlie was in his same sitting position on the couch. My heart rate immediately sped up. Charlie didn't like surprises, and unfortunately, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Dad?" My voice was shaky.

"In here Bella." He turned around and saw Edward standing at my side with his arm around my waist. He was in "defend my daughter mode."

"I want to talk to you about something. And I want you to be open and understanding about this, because its hard for me"

Charlie was tenser now. I looked up at Edward and it looked like he was hiding a smile. I continued.

"I don't want-"

"Are you pregnant!"

Charlie cut me off. He was trying to control his anger, but his voice sounded like he was in shock.

"Oh no. Oh god no."

Now I knew why Edward wanted to laugh. Not only was it awkward that I had to tell my dad about my engagement, or that we were about to have the sex talk again, but the fact that Edward was there, listening to the whole thing. I definitely did not want to go into the "birds and the bees" again.

"Dad. I'm getting married." I blurted.

It felt as if the whole world was lifted off of my chest. But I could tell from Charlie's twisted reaction that everything wasn't over.

"Absolutely not! Come on Edward, its time for you to leave!"

He was pushing Edward to the door while he was talking.

"Dad no! I want him here for this."

Edward planted himself into the ground. It was impossible to move him now. Charlie vs. Edward? Edward would obviously win. It was funny to see Charlie struggle though. If we were in a different place at a different time, I probably would have laughed.

Edward was surprised at the stern tone I took with Charlie, since he's never been here for one of our infamous fights.

I looked at Charlie's face, and I could tell that he was heartbroken. He wanted the best for me, and getting married to Edward was not on his list.

"Bella we'll talk about it later, but right now Edward is getting out of my house!"

"If he goes, I go!" I screamed at him in such a powerful voice, that I shocked even myself.

Charlie stopped touching Edward, and came over to me. He was about to cry. My words had definitely done its damage.

"Is your mind made up?"

"Yes." My voice was calmer now, but still had a hint of anger in it.

Charlie made his way up to the stairs, and slowly shut the door behind him. I figured that he didn't want to see me for a while. I crept upstairs to pack some clothes for an overnight stay at the Cullen house. I packed a blue tank and some sweat pants. I tiptoed down the steps as if Charlie was sleeping, and I was sneaking out.

We drove in Edward's Volvo to the house, and Alice greeted me. She came, and I assumed that she knew what happened. She rubbed my back, and escorted me inside. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were on the couch, while Emmett and Jasper stood to the side. They stood, and sat to the side, motionless like a statue. That never seized to amaze me. Edward excused me from talking to them. I went up to the staircase to Edward's room, and set down the duffel bag that contained my clothes. I went to take a shower in Edward's bathroom when I realized I didn't bring any clothes to change into. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella?"

"Come in."

Alice walked in with a towel, lavender shower gel, and a towel. She set them on the counter of the lavish bathroom.

There was soft, olive green colors painted on the wall, with gold trim accents on the crease of the door, the toilet handle, and around the mirror. It made me feel like I was in a palace.

"I thought you might need these."

She put a little white box on top of the towel. She crept out before I could even thank her. I wasn't surprised at how she knew I needed nightclothes. She was always watching me. Edward's orders.

It felt nice to take a shower after a long day. The warm water coming from six speed jets, protruding out of the wall felt comfortable on my skin. The rich lather from the shower coated my skin, and turned into foam.

I finished my shower, and stepped out onto the green floor mat. I was curious to see what Alice left me so I sat on the toilet and took the box off of the counter. I opened the box and saw a small Victoria's Secret bag in its contents. Also, contained was a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know you will be mad at me, but I thought I would get you a pre-martial gift._

_Love, Alice_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO SHORT. I'VE HAD THE FLU FOR AWILE NOW, AND I'VE BEEN SO BUSY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER THIS TIME. SPELL CHECK ISN'T WORKING ON MY COMPUTER, SO I'M SORRY IF THERE IS SPELLING MISTAKES. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! ITS MUCH APPRECIATED. AGAIN, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER.

Inside the box was a silk nightgown and matching panties

Inside was a silk nightgown and matching panties. I quickly dressed and walked outside the bathroom. Edward was patiently waiting in the center of the big golden bed, which I was all too familiar with. I walked over to him and sat next to him. He laid back, and put his hands behind his head. We both sighed at the exact same moment. I rested my hand on his chest. All of a sudden he was tracing a line of kisses from my collarbone, up me neck, and to my cheek. As usual, the wind was knocked out of me like someone just hit me in the chest. My heart accelerated. I'm sure Edward could hear it. He stopped tracing, and I could feel a smile creep against me collarbone.

"Your heart is racing."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. He sounded surprised, as if it still blew his mind that my heart always jumped a beat when he did things like this. But this time I couldn't respond. I was still in shock.

"U-um Y-y-yeah."

He looked up at my face and as I guessed, his face did look surprised with a slight notion of sensuality. He held my face in a hand, and kissed me. My lips followed in rhythm like a beat to a song. His hand traced circles on my stomach that made me shudder. Soon my back was arched as I clutched Edward's shirt.

"Did you change your mind?"

He purred against my skin. I then remembered. The day in the meadow, when he said that he would put my "priorities" first. Just like then when I didn't want to "do it," I didn't want to now. When I regained composure from Edward's entrancing kisses, I would have to tell him no. Again.

I "attempted" to push him off of me. He sensed what I was trying to do, and he backed off. He sighed, and rolled back over on his back.

"It seems like you have all the control now."

I froze. What the hell? Me, have control? I stifled a giggle.

"When have I ever had control Edward?"

I suppressed another giggle. This was too unreal. I still couldn't believe that he thought I had the power.

"Before," he began. "I was the one who had all the self-control. I would stop "us" by thinking of your well being. But now, I don't really care what happens to you. For once in my life I feel this incredible urge to have you. I want you."

I felt my mouth drop. Was this really coming out of Edward's mouth, or was this just something I wanted to hear? He studied my face with caution, as I studied his. He was disappointed. With me or himself? He reached out to close my mouth. There was a popping sound as it shut. I couldn't believe it. His cold touch was my alarm. This was real. He really did want me. I couldn't hold back anymore. I laughed so hard that I almost wet my pants. He got up and walked out of the room. I stopped laughing at the realization that he was mad at both himself, and me. He was mad at me for not understanding his "need", was almost as strong as his thirst for blood. He was mad at himself for the fact that he was open with me, and I laughed in his face.

Most importantly I was mad at myself. I had an empty feeling in my stomach. He left me. Exactly the thing he said he wouldn't do. He left me alone in the room, by myself. I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. A feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time, quickly engulfed me. Loneliness. I was alone.

Again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M STILL NOT DONE I HAVE ALOT MORE TO ADD TO THIS CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE ASAP. DON'T GET MAD. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER ASAP. SORRY. COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE STILL MUCH APPRECIATED THOUGH! THX.

I was lost. Trapped in my own mind. What could I do at this point? I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, until I could muster enough strength to go out of the room.

I walked out and I saw Carlisle. He saw my puffy eyes and came to comfort me. We walked over to his office, and he shut the door. He looked back at me with the up most concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Sweetie he called me sweetie for the first time. Probably because he is my future dad… hopefully.

"E-e-Edward left m-m-me. He l-l-eft me again. By mys-s-self."

I broke down into another sob. My once perfect life was now becoming my own personal nightmare. He came over to hug me. Cuddle me in my own time of internal distress.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'll talk to him. He will never leave you again."

"T-t-t-hank you."

I repeated thank you forever until I had a massive panic attack. Carlisle watched and stared into my eyes as my pupils dilated. I was suffocating. He quickly instructed me on what to do to relieve my symptoms. But that wasn't enough my chest cramped. It was unbearable. Unbearable. No. Excruciating. . .

I saw Carlisle lean me back. I couldn't breathe. Carlisle ran to the door to call Edward and the family. My family… I saw my vision vibrating, like the effect of a glass on a speaker with music streaming out at a high volume. I realized I was having a seizure. A seizure! And I was swallowing my tongue. Then, everything went black…


End file.
